hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a somewhat above-average hurricane season, spawning 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. Unlike the previous season, which only featured one big storm that overshadowed the others, this season created several highly destructive cyclones. In August, Hurricane Don struck the northeast as a category 2 hurricane, causing extensive damage. In September, Hurricane Jose wreaked havoc throughout the Caribbean before striking Louisiana as a category 3 hurricane, becoming the first major hurricane to strike the US since Hurricane Wilma. In October, Hurricane Maria became a category 5 hurricane and struck the LA-Texas border as a category 4 hurricane. And in November, Hurricane Philippe triggered a large flooding event across Honduras, Nicaragua, and Mexico that killed over 2,000 people. The season's activity was attributed to a second year of neutral conditions in a similar fashion to the previous year. This led to another above average hurricane season in the eastern pacific and north Atlantic basins. Like 2016, the above average activity was well predicted. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2017 till:24/06/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:27/06/2017 till:28/06/2017 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:10/07/2017 till:15/07/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:28/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:09/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Don (C4)" from:13/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Emily (C1)" from:18/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:25/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" from:29/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:"Harvey (TS)" from:03/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Irma (C2)" barset:break from:17/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:21/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Jose (C4)" from:26/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Katia (TS)" from:01/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Lee (C1)" from:07/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria (C5)" from:15/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:TS text:"Nate (TS)" from:28/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ophelia (SS)" from:12/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Philippe (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arlene A large circulation moved north in the western Caribbean in mid June. It was monitored for tropical development, noting the favorable conditions in the Gulf of Mexico. The system passed through the Yucatan Channel, and recon found a closed circulation on June 20, leading to Tropical Depression One's declaration. As it moved through the Gulf, it intensified into Tropical Storm Arlene. Arlene attained peak winds of 45 mph shortly before moving into Florida on June 22. Arlene dropped heavy rains on Florida, but little damage was recorded overall. Arlene entered the Gulf Stream as a Tropical Depression, and it became extratropical on June 24. Tropical Storm Bret A Tropical Wave that had moved unnoticed through the Tropical Atlantic was monitored for Caribbean development. As it passed south of Jamaica, a burst of convection almost led to a Tropical Depression. But however, wind shear increased and weakened the system. The invest moved into the Bay of Campeche, and organized into Tropical Depression Two on June 27, which quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Bret. Bret quickly intensified in the warm Gulf waters, and peaked with 50 mph winds before landfall in Veracruz. Bret only caused light damages. Bret dissipated on June 28, and the remnant moisture would later merge with a low that would become Major Hurricane Calvin. Tropical Storm Cindy In early July, a Tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa, and was monitored for development. As it passed Cape Verde, it developed into Tropical Storm Cindy. Cindy moved slowly through the tropical Atlantic, remaining weak due to moderate wind shear. Cindy eventually peaked on July 13, with 50 mph winds. Cindy started a weakening trend soon after as shear increased. Cindy weakened to a remnant low on July 15, with no land impact. Tropical Depression Four After a period of inactivity, Four formed from a Tropical Wave on July 28. The system was initially forecast to intensify into Tropical Storm Don. However, Four was located in a hostile environment, Four's circulation became exposed, and it weakened to a remnant low on July 29. Four had only light impacts in Cape Verde. Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Subtropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Storm Names The following list of names was used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones in the north Atlantic during 2017. This is the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. Names not retired from this name list will be used again in 2023. The name Irma was used for the first time in 2017. Retirement During the WMO convention in the spring of 2018, the names Don, Jose, Maria, and Philippe were retired from the third rotating name list, and they will not be re-used in the 2023 season. The names that will take their place in 2023 will be Darren, Joey, Miranda, and Percy. Name List For 2023 Category:Hurricane Season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons